ZMS-007 Gouf
The ZMS-007 ''Gouf'' is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. It is a high performance close combat unit exclusive to aces and/or unit commanders. Appearance Looks like the original MS-07B Gouf from the Universal Century, but without the elongated "snout". Alongside, it has two "heat rod" whips instead of one, and rather than the original finger guns, it uses a triple beam forearm gun based on the Gouf Custom's weapon. Its shield is of the same overall design, but now mounts a beam emitter. Technology & Combat Characteristics As originally designed by Commander Ramba Ral, the ZMS-007 Gouf was initially meant to address the short comings of the [[ZMS-006 Zaku|ZMS-006 Zaku]], but over development evolved into an entirely new beast. Oriented primarily for close-quarters combat, it featured much-improved mobility with a powerful backpack and leg-mounted thrusters, each capable of producing almost twice as much energy as the aforementioned Zaku. As a result, the Gouf is both faster and more maneuverable than most preceding mobile suits, making it that much more effective in melee. For armaments, the Gouf is again armed namely for close-quarters. Its most unique weapon is the slayer whip, a mechanical flail that can be used as a superheated slicing weapon or as a grappling weapon with a powerful electric shock effect. One is mounted within each forearm and extended out when active. It also retains a powerful beam sword, a forearm mounted triple beam gun and an enlarged beam shield that can be hand-carried or also mounted over the forearm (with or without the triple gun). Needless to say, the Gouf easily outstrips the Zaku in terms of speed, power output and melee combat ability. However, this comes at the cost of being extremely difficult to control, much more so than the Zaku ever was. As a result, the Gouf is only produced on a limited scale, and is only reserved for the best pilots within the Imperial Forces (or unit commanders that hold enough clout). As a side-effect however, the Gouf becomes renowned as an ace-exclusive unit, and is widely renowned or feared (depending on which side of the war) for that exact reason. Armaments *'ZSW12 Slayer Whip' :The most unique weapon within the Gouf's arsenal are its two flexible slayer whips. These whips can be used to flog a target and at the same time deliver an electric charge, causing great pain to the occupants as well as damaging internal systems. When the charge is delivered while the whip is wrapped around an object, the shock can cause the object to explode. The whip can also heat up via inner electrical current to such a degree that it can slice lightly armored suits in half. The Gouf carries two slayer whips, one in each forearm. *'ZMP91 Triple Beam Gun' :Due to its emphasis on close-range combat, the Gouf does not carry standard handheld gunnery weapons, though it is quite capable of doing so. Rather, the Gouf's only means of firepower (at least in its standard configuration) is a triple beam gun that mounts on either of its forearms. Though shorter range than a standard rifle or machine gun, the triple gun is capable of firing dense barrages, and is quite effective at short-to-medium range. When necessary, it also retains a mount for the beam shield. *'ZS02 Beam Sword' :Perhaps its most feared weapon, the Gouf carries a massive beam sword as its primary armament. Like the Zaku's beam axe, the sword is a solid weapon that emits a beam field along its edge for cutting power. Compared to the axe however, the beam sword has greater reach and intensity, making it a superior weapon. Such is its power that it can even overwhelm virtually any adversary at close-range. It is normally stored under the beam shield, with the handle sticking out from the top. *'ZSS09 Beam Shield' :As with the Zaku beforehand, the Gouf's beam shield is actually a solid shield with a beam emitter attached. Unlike the former however, this shield can be both handheld as well as mounted over the forearm. Besides its obvious defensive power, the shield also functions as a sheath for the Gouf's beam sword. System Features *'ZCC58 Mirage Colloid' : As with most if not all Zeon units, the Gouf is equipped with a Mirage Colloid. The stealth system functions by generating a field of colloid particles around its host, which in turn reflect light and sensor waves, effectively making the unit invisible to both sensors and the naked eye. However, the tradeoff is that the Mirage Colloid takes a massive amount of energy to utilize; once activated, the Gouf is unable to utilize its tactical systems, and its mobility is extremely hampered. As such, the Gouf is highly vulnerable when the system is active, thus pilots must take care to utilize it sparingly, and well outside combat. History Designed by Commander Ramba Ral himself, the Gouf was originally a standalone unit for Ral personally, meant to address the Zaku's shortcomings and grant Ral greater battle performance. After using the prototype to much success however, other prominent Zeon pilots, many of whom also aggravated with the Zaku's limitations, requested units for themselves. As a result, Zeonic stepped in with a limited production run - the Gouf's notoriously difficult handling making it inadequate for mass production - thereby providing units to much of the Imperial Forces' ace corps. Though other units, such as the ZMS-009 Dom and the ZMS-014 Gelgoog, would be produced as the Galactic War continued on, the Gouf would remain in usage all the way to the end, with many pilots stubbornly refusing to part with their suits. Such was its reputation that the mere sighting of a Gouf was a universal indication of an ace's presence upon the battlefield. Indeed, many Zeon, from Ral himself to Norris Packard, Visch Donahue and even Dozle and Kishiria Zabi, would accomplish much in their units, even as the tide of the war shifted toward the Inner Powers' favor. Variations *'Ramba Ral Unit' :The original prototype. Painted in Ral's striking blue personal colors, the Gouf would eventually become the Blue Giant's trademark machine. Though he would use it through a fair portion of the war, this Gouf would be most famously associated with Ral's mission to avenge Garma Zabi's death, specifically the pursuit of the [[Lexington-class|Earth Federation fleetcarrier Ark Royal]]. *'Norris Packard Unit' :Following Ral, the most famous Gouf pilot is arguably Captain Norris Packard, otherwise known as the "Black Bull of Kergeren". Painted in his traditional black and yellow, Norris would also use his Gouf to great effect through much of the war. There has also been rumors that Packard had mounted a unique weapon onto his machine - an enlarged beam gatling gun over its beam shield - but this was never substantiated. *'Thomas Kurtz Unit' :One unit would be taken by Commander Thomas Kurtz, known as the "Grey Phantom" for his expertise in guerilla warfare (as well as his being a former Federal officer). Once more painted in Federal-styled grey, the unit and its pilot would be seen throughout the Gondwan Sector, fighting against both the Earth and Orb forces encamped there. *'Visch Donahue Unit' :Another Gouf was utilized by Commander Visch Donahue. Painted in dark green and sporting its pilot's skull and crossed lightning bolts emblem on its beam shield, this Gouf would be used mainly in the Canberra Sector, where Donahue would famously do battle against the Earth Federation's White Dingo Squadron. *'Lou Roher Unit' :Commander Lou Roher of the 404th Independent Korps "Fenris" - nicknamed the "Midnight Fenrir" for its midnight blue wolf's head emblem - also had a preference for the Gouf. Painted in a lighter shade of blue and having the its unit's emblem emblazoned on its beam shield, this Gouf would be used in many of the 404th's clandestine missions across the galaxy. It has been rumored that other members of Fenris have obtained Goufs themselves, but only Commander Roher's unit has been verified. *'Dozle Zabi Unit' :Through his personal relationship with Commander Ral, Grand Admiral Dozle Zabi would also become enamored with the Gouf and obtain one for himself early on. Painted in the same ornate emerald and gold lining as the Grand Admiral's original Zaku, this Gouf would also be utilized by Dozle in his infamous frontline "inspections", i.e. impromptu raids against Inner Power fleets and bases. Unlike his previous suit however, Dozle made no extensive modifications to it, at least beyond the characteristic enlarged cockpit. *'Kishiria Zabi Unit' :Following her brother's example, Admiral Kishiria Zabi would take up her own Gouf. Once more following its pilot's preferences (and obsession with antiquity), this Gouf would also be painted in its mistress' traditional scheme: knightly silver with ornate gold engravings and trim all over its frame. The slayer whips also colored in gold, while a pickelhaube antenna is featured in place of the original commander fin. Beyond those aesthetic changes however, it otherwise little different from standard.